The present invention is directed to a filler assembly for dispensing liquid to and from a container capable of storing an indicated liquid.
Currently, there is not a suitable filler to fill a container, such as an airtight tank or pump with an indicated liquid, particularly when the container is located in a difficult to access location. The indicated liquid may be either an indicated liquid or a gas. The current means for filling an airtight container involves removing the container to either refill the container or replacing the container when empty with a container filled with indicated liquid. Furthermore, the prior art does provide an effective seal to prevent against leakage.
Typically, the container of the prior art has an outlet vent that expels an indicated liquid such as gas to the atmosphere but does not provide any means for directing the flow of indicated liquid away from a user filling the container. Upon filling such an airtight container with an indicated liquid such as a pressurized gas or clean dry air, outgas in the container can leak to the atmosphere. If the container is filled with a particularly toxic or flammable indicated liquid, then a user performing the filling can be injured from the outgas.
For example filling airtight containers used in manufacturing semiconductors can be difficult because of the limited space involved in accessing the container. In such a process, the airtight container may be filled with a process liquid such as an inert gas such as N2, O2, H2, Ar for use by a semiconductor processing machine.
In the semiconductor manufacturing process, such a filling process involves the use of two tanks, an indicated liquid tank and a supply tank, wherein the indicated liquid tank is located in a confined and limited space. To replace the indicated liquid stored in the indicated liquid tank, the tank must be removed and replaced with a new tank, which can be expensive. The filler assembly located on such an indicated liquid tank is fixed and does not provide for flexible filling or venting. In the present invention, the same container may be repeatedly filled and refilled without having to replace the entire container.
The present invention provides an improved filler assembly having a portable part and a stationary part cooperating to provide a sealed dispensing mechanism for filling a an airtight container.
The present invention provides a venting means in the form of a conduit having a quick connect connected thereto for directing release of pressurized gas or compressed dry air initially injected into the tank to be safely expelled from the tank and transported to a remote location away from the user.
It is the object of the present invention to have one refillable airtight supply container that can supply liquid from a supply source directly to a processing machine without the need for two tanks or airtight containers.
It is the object of the present invention to allow different indicated liquids to flow through an airtight supply container for communication of the indicated liquids to a container such as a semiconductor processing machine or an oil pump.
It is the object of the present invention to allow for a simple and an inexpensive filler assembly.
It is object to use a filler assembly for filling a container used in many different environments including industrial applications such as in the semiconductor manufacturing process.
The present invention is directed to a filler assembly for communicating an indicated liquid through a container comprising:
(a) a stationary part adapted to cover a container and having means to communicate an indicated liquid therethrough;
(b) a portable part adapted to releasably, sealably mate with the stationary part, the portable part in communication with an indicated liquid source and with the stationary part and in further communication with a remote location;
(c) means for sealingly mating the portable part to the stationary part;
(d) means for preventing movement between the stationary part and the portable part when the stationary part and the portable part are mated; and
(e) means for preventing improper mating of the portable part with the stationary part.
In operation, the stationary part and the portable part cooperate to dispense an indicated liquid to a container and further cooperate to dispense the indicated liquid to a remote location in a safe manner. The portable part and stationary part are adapted to easily mate together in one configuration to form the filler assembly. There is only one way to assemble both the portable and the stationary parts to prevent movement there between.
The filler assembly provides the ability to fill a container with an indicated liquid wherein the container may be located in a limited space and wherein the means to direct an indicated liquid communicated from the container to a remote location. If there is excess pressure built up in the container, the pressure may be released in a safe manner away from the user filling the container with an indicated liquid.
The indicated liquid may be comprised of either an indicated liquid or a gas. When used in an application such as filling the container with semiconductor manufacturing machine processing liquids, gas from the liquid can be safely vented through the portable part to another location. Also clean dry air can be fed into an inlet of the container to remove any existing liquid in the container. Alternatively, such liquid could be suctioned pumped from container.